A Love Story That Never Was
by AlyAngel
Summary: The war never happened so the trio stay for their final year, but something unexpected happens... Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok the things in italic and underlined **J.K.** **Rowling **I'm not denying that, but I had to use it for my story , so please nobody sue =)

Summary: the great war never happened and the trio stay on for their last year.

As usual please R&R all comments welcome =)

* * *

**A Love Story That Never Was**

_Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again._

Everyone else turned and looked away apart from Hermione, the sight of him made her breath get caught in her throat.

Feeling her gaze Draco looked over slowly. And met her eyes. Those once cold grey eyes were now filled with regret and sorrow.

Hermione knew that her eyes reflected his feelings as well. Draco broke the gaze but didn't turn away they were both thinking back to that night.

**Eighteen years earlier **

"Can you believe this is our last week of school? EVER?!" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her. Hermione had been talking non-stop about finishing school and it had become annoying.

"Yes Hermione, we know." the both said automatically. Annoyed with the answer Hermione lay back on the grass.

It was a very warm day, most of the seventh years had decided not to go to class - although it took awhile to convince Hermione- and the teachers didn't really mind.

The three of them where down by the lake relaxing. Ron was on the verge of falling asleep until Harry nudged him.

"OI-what you-" he was cut off, by Harry who was staring behind him. Ron turned his head and groaned.

Draco and his 'friends' were coming towards them.

Surprisingly, they didn't come over to them. The group went over to a tree and Draco - showing off as usual - climbed up and sat on the lowest branch.

"Thank God for that, I thought they were going to start something." muttered Harry and he lay down on the grass.

Hermione who was reading a book, looked up when she saw Draco coming and a strange feeling swept over her.

Shaking herself mentally she went back to her book , however she kept sneaking glances at him.

"Hey Hermione, we're going to go in, you coming?" asked Ron.

"Why you going in? It's a lovely day." she asked confused. Harry bent down and whispered into her ear

"Draco keeps looking over at us." her heart skipped a beat, and she looked at him. Sure enough Draco was staring at them or to be more precise staring at _her. _

Standing up quickly, the trio made their was back up to the castle.

"Granger, wait up." shouted a voice behind them. The three of them turned round and froze when they saw Draco running up to them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" spat Ron, his eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley, I need to speak to Granger." he said. Both Ron and Harry took a step in front of Hermione.

"You can say it in front of us." said Harry calmly. Frowning Draco said,

"McGonagall wants to see you. Come on." he motioned her to follow him.

"Why are you going?" asked Ron. Draco turned round angrily.

"What's with all the questions? All you need to know is McGonagall wants to see me and Her-Granger." this time to walked away without waiting for her.

"I'll meet you two in the common room later." she whispered and hurried after Draco before either of her best friends could say anything.

"Draco, wait up." she called. Hearing her voice, Draco stopped dead in his tracks. When she caught up with him they both walked in silence.

"Do you know what McGonagall wants?" she asked.

"Nope, all she said was to meet her at 3, in her office." Hermione nodded and the continued walking, until she looked down at her watch.

"Er…Draco? It's only half 1. It wont take us an hour and a half to get to her office." Draco said nothing, but a huge grinned appeared on his face.

Curiosity got the better of her and instead of turning back, she followed him.

"Ok, if we're not going to McGonagall's then where? Did McGonagall even want to see us?" Draco laughed.

"Yes she does actually, but I also wanted to talk to you." he led her to a window, with a quick spell it opened and they climbed outside.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about." Draco was silent for a moment.

"I really just want to apologize for how I've been acting over the years. I know we called a truce last year, but I've never really said sorry." when he finished, he sat on the wall.

Hermione stood dumbstruck, after she recovered, she went and sat beside him. After a few minuets in silence, she nervously put her hand on his.

Draco looked down quickly, feeling embarrassed Hermione pulled her hand away, however she was caught off guard when Draco held her hand, his fingers sliding in between hers.

"Hermione I-"

"Draco I-" they both stopped and laughed. Draco looked at Hermione and the both stopped suddenly.

Slowly he lend towards her.

"Hermione." he breathed.

"Yes?" she whispered

"Kiss me." he said, or at least that's what she think he said.

_What should I do?_ Hermione had a second to decide.

**

* * *

**

**Please Please review and let me know if this is any good, so i know if i should put up the next chapter**

**thanks to all who reads it**

**Aly =)**

Disclaimer: Ok the things in italic and underlined belong to

J.K. Rowling not denying that so don't sue anyone


	2. Chapter 2

=l I wasn't too sure about this chapter,mostly the bit about McGonagall ... I'm just dying to get to the end because for once I actually know what I'm going to write =D

thank you to those who have read it and reviewed

Please R&R

=)

* * *

_What should I do?_ Hermione had a second to decide

Going with her instinct she moved towards him.

"Oh." a quiet voice came from behind them.

Whipping round, they saw Ginny staring at them, her mouth opened in surprise.

"Ginny! What-?" Hermione trailed off. It took a moment before Ginny recovered.

"I-I saw you going out here but I didn't realise that you weren't alone." her eyes dropped.

Draco and Hermione follow her gaze and realized they were still holding hands.

Letting go quickly, Hermione stood up and walked towards Ginny.

"Let's go." she said quietly. Nodding, Ginny went back through the window.

"Hermione, remember we've got to go and see McGonagall at 3." without looking back she replied,

"Ok, see you then." and then she disappeared, leaving a confused and hurt Draco behind.

****

"Ok you going to tell me what that was all about?" questioned Ginny as soon as the were out of earshot of Draco.

"There's nothing to tell, nothing happened." Hermione mumbled, not looking Ginny in the eye.

"Oh no of course not, you were only kissing him!" she yelped.

"Who were you kissing?" asked a voice from behind them. Looking round Hermione's heart fell.

"Er…" Ginny knew that she couldn't't say it was Draco, but nothing else came to mind. Looking at Ron she smiled and opened her mouth but was cut off by Hermione.

"No, not us, Ginny was just telling me what happened with one of her friends, that's what Ginny said to her." Hermione rushed, praying that it sounded convincing enough.

"Ok, I thought you were going to see McGonagall?" he carried on walking.

"Yeah later on." and the three of them continued to walk, although Ginny kept trying to make eye contact with Hermione.

"Ron, I need to talk to Hermione…**alone**."Ginny said with emphasis on alone. _God he could be so dense, _she thought to herself.

With a curious expression on his face Ron walked off as Ginny dragged Hermione to the toilets.

"Talk." Hermione sighed, truthfully she really didn't know what to say.

She had just kissed the boy whom had hated her - and made no attempt to hide the fact-since day one all those years ago. And she felt the same way

or so she thought

But the worrying thing was; it was the best kiss she had ever had, even if it only last a few seconds .

"I like him." she whispered.

"Oh."

"What should I do?"

"What ever you think is right." they were silent as Hermione thought carefully.

"I think that.. I think I better go and see McGonagall." she said and left.

* * *

"Now I've asked you two to come here because I have received a letter from the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I know both of you have already decided what you are going to do after you leave, but I was told to give this to you."

As Professor McGonagall looked for the papers, Draco tried to catch Hermione's eye.

Failing he considered deliberately to knock something over just so she would look at him but before he could look around, McGonagall started talking again.

"Basically what the offer is a year to help out as assistances and then you can be officially part of the department. They deal with overseas ministries. I know this is last minuet but they wanted to try this out to see if employing pupils right after school would be best."

Draco took the papers and gave Hermione's hers.

Without looking, Hermione reached for her papers and she let out a small gasp when their fingers touched sending a electric shock through both of them.

Quickly composing herself, she pretended to read what professor McGonagall had given them.

"That's really it, if any of you have a question please come and see me." she said then dismissed them.

The walked along the empty corridors in silence.

"Hermione, please we need to talk." stopping she faced him. He was nervous she could tell, since he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Ok, on you go." she said. Draco knew exactly what he want say, but the words wouldn't form.

Annoyed he began to pace back and forth. Suddenly he got an idea and with a slow grin, he took her hand.

And he kissed her. This time there was no waiting, no time to think and he put all his feeling into the kiss and hoped that she understood.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione reluctantly pulled away.

"That was some talk." she giggled. Smiling down on her, Draco brushed a bit of hair from her face.

Looking round Hermione realised that a door had appeared from no where.

"Draco what floor are we on?" confused with the questioned Draco replied,

"7th , why?" Hermione's heart began to beat faster, _this was the room of Requirement._

"Ah." Draco said catching on.

"Should we go in?" he asked nervously.

Smiling Hermione, didn't hesitate. Holding his hand she led him into the room.

With a laugh the door closed.

* * *

**so how was that? the next chapter will be better i promise ( i hope)**

**Aly =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the first thing Draco saw was Hermione and a huge grin appeared on his face.

He moved a bit of hair away from her face which tickled Hermione and she woke up.

"Hi." she whispered, smiling.

"Hi, sleep well?" he asked kissing her on her head.

"Mmm, like a dream." she replied hugging him.

"Oh my God what time is it?" Hermione asked, quickly looking at her watch. She sighed with relief; it was only 10:30.

Lying back in Draco s' arms, she realised that for once in her life she felt completely relaxed.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

Hermione jumped up.

"What?" she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"I love you Hermione, I always have."

"But-but, you hated me you told everyone." Draco sighed.

"My father. Ever since I was born, he's drummed into me that only purebloods are the best, and half muggle borns and muggle borns were insignificant." he fell silent for a moment.

"I'm a shamed to say that I believed him. Until I came to Hogwarts and met you. I fell for you the moment I saw you and when you where sorted into Gryffindor, I was so upset."

"But you called me a mud-" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I'll be honest, I did hate you, because you were beautiful, smart and everything else. Because you made me fall in love with you."

Hermione thought about this for a minuet. Smiling she kissed him.

"I love you to Draco." the sweetest words to ever reach Draco s' ears.

For the rest of the day they lay in the bed, letting the world pass them by.

Hermione was in heaven and never wanted to move.

Draco however, was worrying very much.

There was no denying that he loves Hermione Granger, but how would he explain it to his family especially his father.

Of course he shouldn't let his father control his love life, but he knew his father could make their life hell…without being caught.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione could sense his uneasiness.

"What are we going to do?" the question hurt Hermione. She thought it was obvious; they would stay together forever simple.

"What do you mean?" Draco got up and went to the window.

"I love you Hermione please don't forget that, but I don't know how this could work."

"What?!" thundered Hermione. Her perfect world had came crashing down around with a bang.

Draco turned round and was shocked to see her face soaked with tears.

Rushing over he wiped them away and kissed her.

And kissed her.

And kissed her.

"Please Draco don't." she pleaded.

"You don't know my father, you don't know what he could do if he found out."

"So what, I'm supposed to forget about you, us, last night?" the tears started again, this time it was Draco.

Collecting himself he leaned his head against hers

"Yes." and kissed her for the final time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atlas we come to an end ***_Cries* _XD

yes this is the last chapter, please please please R&R and let me know how the story was, good and bad comments welcome ( but don't be too harsh =) )

Disclaimer: the things in italic and underlined belong to **J.K .Rowling** not denying it, so no-one sue

**

* * *

****Present**

Draco looked back up at Hermione and she could have sworn that there was a tear on his cheek. She knew how he felt.

She loves Ron unconditionally, and never regretted marrying him and having his children, but there was always that unfinished question around her, 'what if her and Draco…' but no, she will never find out the answer to it and maybe it's best that she didn't, it would save a lot of pain and tears.

'_So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'_

'_Ron, for heaven's sake,' said Hermione. 'Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!'_

Although she was smiling, she actually felt hatred for Ron for the first time but it died down as quickly as it started .

Draco still looking at the big family could easily guess what was being said. When he caught Hermione's eye he smiled gratefully for allowing their children to have a chance, they themselves never got. A chance to make friends, or possibly fall in love with anyone they want.

The train whistle blew for the final time. The students rushed aboard after last minuet hugs and kisses.

Rose leaned out the window and waved goodbye to her family, wondering what was waiting for her at the end of the journey.

The parents waited until the train could no longer be seen, like many of the other families.

The remaining Potters and Weasleys (and Lupins of course) slowly made their way back through the passage. Hermione was the last to leave, she turned round and bumped right in to Draco.

"Which way you going Granger?" he asked using her madden name, Hermione thought it was just because of an old habit but truthfully, Draco didn't want to believe that she was married to Ron.

They both stared at each other for a minuet, slowly Draco lend towards her. Automatically she moved towards him, but just as they were about to touch, she pulled back and disappeared through the passage.

Draco swore he heard his heart break right there and then. He was not angry with her; he understood and vowed never to put her in that position again. Sighing he waited patiently for his wife, who luckily never saw anything.

********

The Hogwarts Express rolled steadily along. The compartments were filled of excitement and chatting students, however there was one particular carriage that was louder than most.

"James, shut up and leave us along!" shouted Albus to his older brother. James stuck out his tongue child like however he left Albus and Rose.

For the next half an hour things were calm, but James soon got bored and started another argument; with everyone.

"Am going to go and find somewhere else to sit." Rose mumbled and slipped out. As she walked down all the other compartments where full, or had older students in them.

As she got nearer the back she saw that one boy had a compartment to himself. She slid open the door.

"Can I sit here?" the boy look startled, but nodded. Rose sat opposite him.

"I'm Rose Weasley." she said offering her hand. The boy looked at it for a moment then shook it with a big grin on his face.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." and with that, they became friends.

Fin

* * *

so that's it, please review

Aly =)


End file.
